Lyssiah's Rhapsody
by Hardluck Joesephine
Summary: This is another little side story I cooked up. Vicious seems to have had some fun with Lyssiah as well. Cowboy Bebop is copyright of Shinichiro Watanabe and Sunrise. Amaya is copyrighted by Lor and Lyssiah Stormwhisper is copyrighted by ME!


Lyssiah sat next to the car not paying attention to anything except the sound of her own tears. She wanted to drown in them. She was lost in her own world. Looking to Vicious, still crying softly, she reached out and pressed her hand shakily to his neck. In the middle of her sobs Lyssiah's violently violet eyes shot open. There was a pulse! Faint as it might be, but it was his pulse alright. Then she snapped out of her silence at that moment. But just before she could move, Vicious awoke wrapping her into his embrace and spoke. "Don't blame yourself, this would have happened at one time or another. Luckily it has only harmed me and not you, that's fortunate. I'll always be here, never farther away than a call of my name." With his right hand he wiped away a tear that was tracing down her face.

"Oh my god," Lyssiah choked out. "I thought I lost you!" She returns Vicious' embrace, her face buried in his neck.

"Baby," She whispers. "You've got blood in your eye." Laughing softly she wipes his eye gently with a portion of her black tee shirt.

Lyssiah's mind snapped back into reality. The sound of the blades chopping the air in half filled the sky. That meant Red Dragon or maybe the ISSP' choppers. That also meant Lyssiah had to run. Run as fast as she could.

Lyssiah picked Vicious up with an adrenaline rush she could and carefully as she could, threw him into the passenger side. He landed with a slight thump. She heard the whirring of the mounted artillery aiming at the two of them. She didn't have any more time. Hopping into the driver seat, she punished the mustang by starting it and throwing it into gear too fast. The car stalled. Lyssiah's heart started pounding through her chest. The bullets were let loose from the helicopters and put large pock marks into the cement. She started the beast a second time and she was rewarded with the roar of the engine.

It flew out of the cul-de-sac like a bat out of hell, leaving black tire marks as a trail. She shifted into gears like a pro. In a way she was. She drove personally for Vicious many times. And they had been chased many many times. Lyssiah poured her car through the cities of Mars on so many occasions, she knew every inch of these places in detail. She had to. Lyssiah was his driver after all.

Vicious began to twist and moan in his seat as Lyssiah jerked through some of the turns. Sometimes even pressing down the emergency brake to make sharps turns. Almost stopping, firing her gun at them every now and then. The squeal of the tires and booming of gunshots was all you could hear. The smell of burning rubber circulated around them.

It reminded her of Julia. Julia was a damn good driver too, but she went in deeper with the Syndicate. They took her life, Spike's life too. Lyssiah's mind ragged as she drove. The Syndicate has now taking everything away from her and her sister. The house and the kidnapping were the final straw. Lyssiah decided they had to die. Every last Red Dragon Syndicate would breathe their last breath looking into her stunning eyes. It would be their last memory ever, Lyssiah would make damn sure of that.

Vicious began to stir in his seat. Lyssiah looked at him out of the corner of her eye, keeping watch over him as she had done before.

"Baby," She spoke as calm as she could. "My other Glock is under my jacket and right arm, close to my chest. Think you could fire a few at them?"

A true professional. Cool, calm and collected in the face of danger. Laughing at death even on some occasions.

Flashing her smile at him, Lyssiah didn't move her eyes from the road or mirrors. Both her hands were on the wheel and amazingly enough she still clung onto her favorite Glock 30. Hearing Vicious groan, she tried to see what he was doing. Swearing she saw his arm move, but she couldn't see anything without taking her purple orbs off the road.

The helicopters were nearly on top of them as Lyssiah poured her V-8 engine around the tight curves of DT Mars forcing the choppers to dodge buildings and towers. Vicious fumbled in his jacket next to her in the passenger seat. She watched faithfully out of the corner of her eye, for if she did take her eyes completely off the road, it would mean their asses...

Vicious pulled out his cell phone and Lyssiah could hear the voice on the other end. "It's Amaya!" she breathed out. Her eyes widened again by shock. "How did she have this number?"

As the noises from the phone bubbled, Vicious held it as best he could to his ear. "I'm sorry, Lyss is busy at the moment with a car chase," he said in a sarcastic low tone. "Can I have her call you back?" 

The black beast took a hard right and skidded down into an alleyway. Lyssiah nearly rolled her eyes, but instead taking a sharp left. She could hear Amaya's voice raining over the speaker. Giving directions…

"Vicious," Lyssiah barely whispered. "Hold the phone closer to my ear. I think she's trying to give me directions."

Indeed Amaya was telling Lyssiah how to get to a warehouse in the shipping district, where most of the confrontations had been already. Amaya also told Lyssiah that there is a car double, a dummy car she can use with a fake bottom. One you can kick out, if you hit it hard enough. Lyssiah from that moment one knew what to do.

She looked into Vicious' eyes as she hit the highway going the speed of light. "You got your swimming trunks on?"

After maybe five minutes of a high speed chase, Lyssiah reached the docks. She poured easily in and out of the warehouse buildings. She had come to know this area well also. There was a large black tarp over Amaya's building that had been blown up the day or so before. Time was now running together, nobody really knew what day it was.

Lyssiah drove under the tarp and had enough time and cover to run into the warehouse next door. That section was luckily enough covered by the tarp too. They started up the car double and rolled out of the warehouse back into the gunfire. Whoever-it-was chasing them didn't seem to even notice a change.

Lyssiah smirked as she reached the edge of the dock and slammed the car into fifth gear with seconds to go. Her hands went to her face and she held her breath. They were flying in the air, in her black mustang. Or so the choppers thought. Lyssiah screamed "NOW!" and kicked with her good leg into the fake bottom. As vicious did the same, they fell into the water with the plastic floor board. Seconds seemed to last for hours…


End file.
